Blaire Twins in the Host Club
by i-love-dinos97
Summary: Meet Tessa and Iris Blaire, yes they are twins hell they're complete opposites, they're from California, and new to Ouran High School, so read about their life in the Host Club and how they find love. i know it's cliche but i promise you its worth it. oh and haruhi will be in here but obviously she'll be in a different situation
1. Character Description

Character Descriptions

Theresa Blaire

**Nickname: **Tessa

**Height: **5'5

**Weight:** 115

**Cup Size: **C36

**Hair Color:** Honey brown (long and curly)

**Eye Color:** Emerald Green

**Body Type: **Hour-Glass figure

**Fashion Style: **100% girly-girl (in the spring), Laid-back artsy geek (in the fall and winter), Beach babe (summer)

**Talents: **Singing, dancing, all things artsy

**IQ:** 270

**Fun Facts: **Uses chibi when she wants to get her way or to get Iris to protect her (which is ALL THE TIME at least in Iris's point of view)

Iris Blaire

**Nickname: **none

**Height:** 5'7

**Weight:** 125

**Cup Size: **D36

**Hair Color: ** Blue Black (A-line cut)

**Eye Color: **Emerald Green

**Body Type: **Hour-glass figure

**Fashion Style: **100% scene (all year long)

**Talents: **All things sporty, book smart (maybe smarter than Kyouya… you'll find out in later chapters)

**IQ:** 271

**Fun Facts: **Loves to make Tamaki's life hell, and will kill anyone who touches her older sister (yes Tessa is older though she doesn't act like it I know), loves her (demonic) cat, Moon, and her multi-personality dog, Appa.

**Now that you know about the main characters you can joyfully read the story. Oh and Haruhi will be in the story, only because it will be sad if Tamaki didn't have anyone. And I don't know if I'll do that with all of the host club, I'll have to think about it. Anyways, enjoy the story and feel free to tell me what you think about it. All criticism is welcomed. **


	2. Chapter 1 The Beginning

**Hi everyone well this is my first anime fan fiction and obviously I've watched Ouran High School Host Club (both the anime and live action…though I prefer the anime better) so please take care of me.**

"Tessa," my twin, who obviously could care less if I lost the well-deserved trust that I earned from my blankets, tried to pry me out of my nest of blankets that I created over night, "Wake up."

"No," I answered lazily under my 'nest'.

"I swear if you don't wake up I'll get the bucket," she threatened. That's all she had to say before I jumped out of bed, a little too quickly, causing myself to trip over my 'nest'. Obviously my blankets wanted me to get in trouble with my sister.

"Well now that you're up, kind of, get ready for school," she demanded, trying to hold back a laugh. I wouldn't blame her from laughing either. I mean wouldn't you if you saw a girl with some serious bed-head tangled with blankets, on the floor? Yeah that's what I thought.

"Do I have to wear the uniform," I whined.

"No sweetie you could wear the uniform, or the uniform, or gee I don't know, the uniform your choice," she retorted.

"I choose neither. I. Will. Not. Wear. _That._" I hope she knew that I will stand my ground.

But like always I didn't win that fight. So I refused to eat breakfast. This unfortunately, was forced down my throat.

"Why do we have to walk there?" I whined, like always.

"Because you're fat and need the exercise," she calmly stated

"Iris you're mean," I mumbled.

"What was that," she glared down at me. That's when I use my evil power. Cue insta-chibi here

"Nothing," I said chibi like.

"*Sigh* Whatever come on we're gonna be late," she simply stated. And we continued our journey. When we finally arrived to our destination, we couldn't believe our eyes. I'm not even kidding, this school was ginormous.

"Damn! How did we get accepted here again?" I looked at my sister who was still in awe at the school's size.

"I honestly don't know," was all she said.

"Should we go in now?" I questioned

"No stupid we just stand here like a bunch of idiots staring at the school ALL DAY!" she answered sarcastically.

"Well glad to know I didn't lose you back there Iris," I replied.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever," she said making her way towards the school, at least I think that's what it's referred to.

"How the hell do you break a FUCKING VASE," my sister yelled at me, "Wait don't answer that, it's you."

"That was the vase that was supposed to be auctioned off for the school auction," some twins told us. _Oh yeah that's great add more to her anger that's helpful,_ I thought to myself

"WELL GEE THAT'S FUCKING HELPFUL," my sister was getting angrier by the second," Look I'll pay for _her_ damages," I winced as she glared at me, "How much is the stupid vase?" Something about this didn't suit well with me especially since those twins had a devious smirk on their faces. _Assholes keep smirking and I'll give you both matching black eyes_.

"Well considering that vase was ancient and an antique," some guy with glasses came and started calculating and pressing a bunch of buttons, though I did see him occasionally glance at my sister, _Interesting_ I thought, "About eight million yen," he calmly stated as if talking about the weather. _Good-bye life it was fun while it lasted._

"Eight- eight MILLION YEN! Now we're in debt, not just a small debt either but an EIGHT MILLION YEN DEBT!," yup I'm dead, completely 100% dead, "DO YOU HAVE THE MONEY HUH? BECAUSE APPERENTLY I JUST SHIT OUT MONEY! DON'T I?," yup she completely blew her top, great.

"Have you ever heard of the saying, when in Rome do as the Romans do, you don't have to pay with money you can just use your body and be the club's dog," Blondie simply stated. _5-4-3-2-1…_

"Are you referring to my sister as a bitch?" she's a complete mad woman at this point. All sanity has left her.

"I-I-I w-wasn't referring to her like that," poor Blondie didn't even do anything to her, _I guess it's time to speak up Tessa._

"Sis, I don't mind I mean I did cause this," I gestured to the broken vase scattered on the floor, " I mean you always told me to take responsibility for my actions and that's exactly what I'm doing," I said.

"Fine," all the club members sighed in relief, "But I will be coming in and making sure they don't do anything dirty to you," she glared at them but it was more directed toward one of the twins. _Interesting._

"Because you're a girl and it would be difficult to disguise you, unless we could I mean all we have to do is just trim your hair just a bit-," I quickly interrupted Four-Eyes,

"No way Four Eyes," I said, attempting to hide behind a really, really, REALLY tall guy, "You are not cutting my hair, not even if you paid me eight million dollars."

"F-four Eyes," he smiled with an evil glint in his eyes, _Aw shit Tessa, looks like I'm getting out of this debt,_ "Interesting."

"W-w-what's interesting?", I said still using my 'shield'.

"Oh nothing," he said mysteriously laughing to himself.

_I'm dead,_ I thought to myself. Then a tap on my shoulder interrupted my thoughts. I looked around but I didn't see anything.

"Tessa-chan," I looked down at the sound of the voice, "What kind of host are you?". Are you kidding this kid looks like a kindergartener he's so freaking adorable. He looked up at me still waiting for an answer.

"Oh well, I guess I'm generous and kind so I don't know" I answered genuinely.

"Well all of us are kind, so it's kind of stupid to answer with that," Twin #1 retorted, giving me a smirk. _You know the way the sun hits his amber eyes kind of makes them look hazel and that smirk adds to his good-looks which is really hot. Wait he just CRITICIZED me and now I'm complimenting him?! What the hell! No._

"You know what Twin #1 at least people don't get confused between my sister and I. you're just mad because you have to pretend to have sex with your twin," I retorted back, _bad idea Tessa. Look here comes a pissed off Twin #1. Great. Quick use secret weapon._

"What the hell did you just say," he said, and was way too close, _wait for him to blush in 3-2-1,_ he barely realized how close he is, took a step back, blushed, but still tried to remain 'threatening'.

Cue chibi "Nothing why, did I offend you sempai?" I said, ever so cutely that that five-year-old didn't really like, causing him to mumble "Sorry", awkwardly scratching the back of his neck, looking down at his feet, and blush. _Tessa you're so evil,_ I said to myself mentally.

Then here comes Princey. "Well lovely Princess, we wouldn't want to cut of all of your beautiful hair, so you could wear a wig," he was obviously waiting for me to swoon or something. Not gonna happen

"I like the wig idea, let's do this bitch," I said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, I hate to point it out but what about my sister's boobs, obviously you can't cut those shits off," my loving sister said oh so calmly.

And then Princey had a panic attack, and went on and on about cussing and how it makes girls look trashy, and God knows what else.

"Well considering that you don't have much, can't you wrap them up?" remarked Four Eyes. This guy's gonna be a pain in my ass.

"Gee, thanks for busting up my self-esteem, Four Eyes," I muttered under my breath.

"Are you gonna even make an effort to learn your colleagues' names?" he asked, glaring at me. Obviously he wasn't a fan of the nickname I gave him.

"Is it required?" I questioned, obviously annoying him.

"Yes it is," he answered rather annoyed.

"Okay then shoot, Four Eyes," I said leaning back on a chair.

"Why do I have to go first?" he asked.

"Because if you don't I'll question your authority," I simply stated.

"Fine. My name's Kyouya," Four Eyes said.

"My name's Tamaki," said Princey.

"Hikaru," Twin #1 retorted.

"Karou," Twin #2 told me.

"Honey," the little kid giggled.

"Mori," Bean Pole stated.

**Well now we met all the characters (yay) and chapter 1 has came to an end (sad face) on to chapter 2 so see you till then. Read, review, follow, or favorite. **


	3. Chapter 2 Kiss

**Chapter 2**

A/N: **Hey guys well here's chapter 2 (in case you didn't notice). And I know what you're thinking, **_**why is there 3 chapters in 1 day?**_** Well that's simple (no not because I don't have no life…mean) it's because as I write this I'm in Las Vegas and well my mom refused to pay for Wi-Fi so Microsoft didn't need internet so I decided to write this story and well ya, well enjoy the chappie!**

**Disclaimer**_**: I own nothing but the OCs, the story plot, this crappy laptop, and my Samsung Galaxy S3, and bragging rights (for my Asian made phone….sorry to those I offended)**_

"Tessa," I was somewhere off in dreamland, until my rude sister interrupts that, "Tessa, wake up," she said, clearly pissed off because I wasn't moving or reacting to her. I snuggled deeper into my 'nest' that I made over night, again, hoping that sleep will wash over me.

"I swear every time, why me, just why," she muttered under her breath. And then I felt two hands grab my ankles. Before I can react, my reactions were slow due to the fact that I was half asleep, half awake. I was pulled out of my 'nest' and into the cold morning, now that woke me up.

"S-s-so c-c-c-cold, why is it s-so f-f-fucking c-cold," I shivered. _God why did I choose these pajamas? I thought to myself._

"Oh boo-hoo, the princess is freezing, quick I'll go inform the media. While I'm there would you like me to get you the sun, will that make it better, princess?" she asked, oozing with sarcasm.

"Yes it will actually now off you go peasant, I expect the sun no later than half an hour from now off you go peasant," I said trying to remain as serious and snobby as I can. My sister broke that concentration. We laughed so hard we were clutching our stomachs gasping for air.

"Me (laugh) a peasant," my sister said gasping for air.

"Bring….me…..the….sun..," I said as calmly as possible.

"I think this is why we're single"

"I don't know, I saw Four Eyes checking you out," I teased, causing my sister to blush.

"Y-y-you're seeing things, h-he doesn't like me," she stuttered.

"My eyes don't deceive me," I said quickly running to the bathroom and locking the door. _Safe!_

"Don't forget to wrap up your boobs," she said. _What the hell?_

"Why do I have to do that," I said through the door. There was no way in hell I was going to open that door. She could be tricking me.

"How can you forget that you're a host," she murmured.

"Um I'm sorry did I miss something important yesterday, because last time I checked I DID NOT grow a fucking penis overnight, though I would make a really hot guy," I said confidently, through the door.

"Oh for the love of all things right and holy in the world-," my sister said

"Nothing in this world is right and holy baby sister, hate to break your bubble," I told her.

"You're unbearable as a sister and roommate," she replied

"I'm sure you wouldn't mind if Four Eyes was your roommate, huh, I bet you have wet dreams of him," I told her, I'm pretty sure she's red, 50% blushing of embarrassment, and 50% pissed.

"Ha just like you would love it if Hikaru was your roommate, I bet you would never get sleep," she retorted, I'm pretty sure she was smiling to herself.

"Why would I want that sorry ass as a roommate, I rather take that pansy ass prince as a roommate," I said, but something in my mind was telling I was wrong.

"Just get ready," she demanded.

"Ugh, do I have to?" I whined.

"Yes," she stated.

"Fine, but I'm not wrapping up my girls, until we get to that hell chamber," I protested.

"Whatever," she sighed, giving up, "And don't forget to feed your demonic ass cat."

"She's not demonic, she's my baby, you're just mean to her," I said defensively.

When I finished getting ready, I poured some cat food into my baby Pumpkin's food bowl. As I finished, she came up and rubbed against my leg, purring, obviously happy that I remembered feeding her. She gets really pissed and won't cuddle with me if I forget. I scratched her behind her ear, causing her to purr loudly.

"Hi baby," I cooed, "Wish me luck," I told her, but she ignored me and went straight for her food bowl. Sometimes I think she'll love me more if I was a giant bag of Purina Kitten food. I sighed and went downstairs.

"They said they're picking us up," my sister informed me. I was happy that I didn't have to walk, but pissed because they didn't even ask permission to pick us up.

"Do they not trust us?" I questioned, gaining that _are-you-really-asking-me-that-_look that only my sister has, "Right I understand," I said.

Within 15 minutes they were here. My sister and I walked out the door of our apartment, only to find a FUCKING LIMO in front of our apartment. _Fucking rich people, they just love to show off what they have. Thanks for boosting my self-esteem._ _Assholes._

"What the hell is this!?" was the words that came out of my sister's mouth.

"This…is…a…li…mo.…suine…a…long…black…car….," Twin #1 answered my sister's question. _Bad idea Twin #1, have fun going to hell. _And within 10 seconds flat he was on the ground, and he landed with a loud _thunk_.

"Kyouya, she hit me do something," he whined. _If it doesn't work for me, what makes you think it's gonna work for you, oh wait you're rich, you get whatever you FUCKING want._ God I hate his stupid ginger hair, and his stupid smirk, and his ugly amber eyes. _Yeah, sure you do, you keep telling yourself that._ What the fuck was that? I looked at my sister who was smirking at me. Bitch, I thought, glaring at her. _Thanks I try_, she replied.

"So are we just gonna stand here all day, or we gonna get in the damn car, go to the hell-hole of school, and get the damn 'host' shit over with?" I asked, very pissed, considering we were standing in the cold,_ why is it so fucking cold in Japan, I miss California, _I thought, feeling homesick all of a sudden.

"Let's go," my sister said answering my question.

We walked toward the limo, Hikaru in front of me, and my sister and Kyouya were already inside the warmth, held the door open for me.

"Go in," he ordered, gee what a gentlemen.

"You can go," I said, obviously annoying him.

"No, I insist, you go in first," he said through his forced smile.

"No, I _insist_, you go in first," I said, he grimaced, to my content.

"Oh for fuck sakes, someone better get in the damn car, or else I'm cracking some skulls, and this is a warning," my sister yelled inside the car. We both sweat-dropped. And to my dismay I was the first to get into the car.

"I win," Hikaru whispered to me. So I did what any normal girl would do. I simply kissed Hikaru on the cheek, causing him to blush, and stare at me. At least I got rid of that stupid smirk.

"Keep thinking that, who knows what might happen next time," I whispered, smirking at him. When it hit him, he scowled at me.

**So what will happen next, stay tuned to find out. And who knows maybe Iris is keeping a secret from Tessa. Maybe Tessa and Hikaru will share their first real kiss, but who will make the first move, post a review on who you guys think it'll be. Anyways, read, review, follow, and as always FAVORITE! **

**Thanks for your support! And please remember that I have already written this before I posted it. I promise I'll update and post at the same time.**


	4. Chapter 3 Interruption

**Hey people! So ****people! so ****today you'll meet Haruhi (yay), and see how Tessa's first day of being a host plays out, so that should be exciting. Anyway, enough chit-chatting (god you guys) let's get on with the story.**

**Chapter 3**

Within 15 minutes of the very awkward, silent, extremely long car ride, we finally arrived to our destination, but of course not after bossy ass Four Eyes gave me my daily costume, which consisted of a brown shaggy wig, a guy uniform, some contacts, and of course, a wrap for my girls.

"I'll give you about…5 minutes to change," he simply stated.

"How the hell do expect me to change from a girls' uniform, which consist of a DRESS, to a guys' uniform within five minutes?" I pointed out.

"I can help you with that if-," Hikaru was interrupted with my sister's fist connecting to his jaw.

"Don't touch my sister; unless you don't want your family jewels," my sister said evilly, "Did he hurt you, sister?" she asked ten times calmer. _I wonder,_ I thought evilly.

"*cue chibi* Yes….i-it-it was h-h-hor-rible *sniff*, do something," I said looking up to her with pleading eyes. And within minutes, Hikaru was inside the school, _what a pansy._

"I'll get him later, okay, now go change," she said patting my head.

"I'll try, but I don't know if I can, because Kyouya-sempai only gave me five minutes to change." I told her.

"Don't you worry about him, just go change," she replied.

So with that, I entered the car and got changed, which was difficult as hell. When I looked outside the window, I saw my sister and Kyouya _KISSING,_ or well they were leaning in for one. _I wonder what would happen if I just-_, I opened the door and popped out.

"Sister, I'm done," I exclaimed. Yes I know I'm mean but he never asked for permission, therefore I have a right to protect my sister, don't I? They both jumped back from each other, trying to seem as if nothing happened. I gave my sister that _I-saw-everything-_look, and she instantly turned fifty shades of red. _Ha-ha-ha-ha._

We walked to the host club, and within five minutes here comes the prince.

"My twins!" _when did we become his_, "You've arrived, sorry Tessa, but you have work to do," _Already, who does, what did I ever do- oh yeah huh. _

"Fine, what do I have to do," I asked, cringing on the inside, knowing it would be a lot.

"Well, first you have to sweep, and mop, I would ask you to dust, but we wouldn't want you to break more things now would we, oh and if you could, can you clean Honey's eating area, we wouldn't ants on poor Honey's cake. I hope that's not too much," he asked.

"Even if I say it's too much it's not gonna change," I sighed. _The sooner you get this done the better, _ I thought. "Wait, where are you guys going," I asked.

"Well you see, sweet daughter, we greet the other princesses of the school, we'll be back in a few," he waved and walked out, and the host club followed, and my sister stayed with me.

"So what was that back there," she blushed as soon as the words were out of my mouth.

"N-Nothing, he just had something in his eye," she answered.

"So you decided to get it out with your lips almost connecting to his?" I asked.

"Look, it's complicated, and I'm not going to tell you about my problems, so stop asking," she snapped. I was taken aback, she never snaps at me over a question.

"Okay, fine, whatever," I said trying not to sound hurt.

I started cleaning, when a song came into my head that reminded me of my current situation.

**Billionaire by Bruno Mars ft. Travie McCoy**

Tessa:

**I wanna be a billionaire so fucking bad**

**Buy all the things I've never had**

**Oh, I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine**

**Smiling next to Oprah and the Queen**

**Oh, every time I close my eyes**

**I see my name in shining lights**

**A different city every night alright**

**I swear the world better prepare**

**For when I'm a billionaire**

Iris:

**Yeah I would have a show like Oprah**

**I would be the host of everyday Christmas **

**Give Iris your wish list**

**I'd probably pull an Angelina and Brad Pitt**

**And adopt a bunch of babies that ain't never had shit**

**Give away a few Mercedes, like 'Here lady have this'**

**And last but not least, grant someone their last wish**

**It's been a couple months that I've been single**

**You can call me Iris Clause minus the ho-ho**

**Ha-ha get it? I'd probably visit where Katrina hit**

**And damn sure do a lot more than FEMA did **

**Yeah, can't forget about me, stupid**

**Everywhere I go, I'm a have my own theme music**

Tessa:

**Oh every time I close my eyes**

**(**Iris:** oh watcha see, watcha see brah?)**

**I see my name in shining lights**

**(**Iris: ** uhuh uhuh yeah what else?)**

**A different city every night alright**

**I swear the world better prepare**

**(**Iris:** for what?)**

**For when I'm a billionaire**

**Oh oooh oh oooh when I'm a billionaire**

**Oh oooh oh oooh when I'm a billionaire**

Iris:

**I'll be playing basketball with the president**

**Dunking on his delegates**

**Then I'll compliment him on his political etiquette **

**Toss a couple millie in the air just for the hell of it**

**Keep the fives, twenties, tens and bens completely separate**

**And yeah I'll be in a whole new tax racket**

**We in a recession but let me take a crack at it **

**I'll probably take what's left and just split it up**

**So everybody that I love can have a couple bucks **

**And not a single tummy will know what hungry was**

**Eating good, sleeping soundly**

**I know we all have a similar dream**

**Go in your pocket, pull out your wallet**

**And in the air and sing**

Tessa:

**I wanna be a billionaire so fucking bad **

**(so bad)**

**Buy all the things I never had**

**(buy everything ha-ha)**

**Oh I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine**

**Smiling next to Oprah and the queen **

**(what up Oprah ha-ha)**

**Oh every time I close my eyes**

**(what you see what you see brah?)**

**I see my name in shining lights**

**(Uhuh uhuh what else?)**

**Oh, I, a different city every night**

**I swear the world better prepare **

**(For what?)**

**For when I'm a billionaire**

**Oh oooh oh oooh when I'm a billionaire**

**Oh oooh oh oooh**

**I wanna be a billionaire so fucking bad!**

We both looked at each other and giggled. Thank god no one heard us. See the thing is I love singing, just not in front of people, the last time I had to, it didn't go great.

_Clap_

_Clap, clap, clap._ I gulped and we both turned around only to see Hikaru with a video camera. _Oh no,_ I cringed. Before I knew it everything around me went black, and all the voices sounded so far away. _Far away is where I want to be._

_Off to Neverland I flew, I flew so far away. Far away. I seen Peter Pan. The way he was looked familiar, oh so familiar. As I inched closer and closer, then I realized who it was. Hikaru stood there staring off into the distance, then turned and looked straight at me and smiled, beckoning me to come closer, so I did. He wrapped me in a hug. A nice and comforting hug._

"_Tessa, you have to wake up now, please I didn't mean it," I had no idea what he was talking about. I looked at him, and wondering what he was talking about, but before I could ask, something was pulling me away. Then darkness started to surround me. _

"You asshole! God you're so lucky I haven't killed you," that voice sounded so familiar, "Hikaru I swear if she doesn't wake up, I will truly kill you, and it won't be a quick death either, and that's a promise," the voice threatened. I cuddled deeper into my pillow, that is until it started to move. _What the hell pillows do not MOVE! _I shot straight up from whatever I was sleeping on, then I instantly regretted it.

"Did I hit my head or something, or did someone just whack me with a pillowcase of bricks, " I asked leaning against a wall.

"Nope," my sister emphasized the pop on the 'p'," Hikaru just recorded us singing, and well you know how you are," she answered. This is why I tend to keep my singing a secret.

"Hikaru," I stared at him, his back was against the wall, and his head was resting on his knees, "can you please-"

"I already did so you don't have to beg me," he snapped," Oh and don't worry, I'll keep your secret safe from the others, Iris," he said, looking at my sister with compassion. _Oh so she won't tell me, but she'll tell some random stranger her problems, gee thanks sis._ She must've known what I was thinking, because she flashed me an apologetic smile, while Hikaru stared at me with sympathy. _What the hell is going on here?_

"My twins! Daddy's here!" Tamaki exclaimed as he burst through the door, while the rest of the host club followed. Tamaki saw Hikaru standing there, and instantly started interrogating him.

"Why were you here? What did you do to my precious twins? Did you do anything crude to them? Are they still pure-,"

"Excuse me, but when did we become your property, 'cause last time I checked I wasn't branded saying I was your bitch," my sister screamed. While she was berating Tamaki, I noticed a figure standing by the door timidly, so as a host I decided to greet her, or him, I couldn't tell.

"Hi there, and welcome to the host club, are you lost?" I asked clearly surprising the figure, which I'm pretty sure was a guy, no doubt about it. _I didn't know there were closet gays here_.

"N-no I was just looking for a place to study, but I can see this place is occupied, so I'll be heading off," he said briefly, until all the Host Club noticed him and started interrogating him, or well Tamaki was, while Hikaru was staring, no more like glaring, at him. _What's his problem?_

"So you're new and you were looking for a place to 'study', it's okay we welcome all customers, no need to be shy," Tamaki explained confidently.

"EH!?" he exclaimed, _maybe he was here to study. _I guess I'm going to have intervene, who knows, this guy may kick Princey's ass.

"So what's your name?" I said smiling, and then I felt cold all of a sudden.

"H-Haruhi," Haruhi stuttered.

"So are you a boy or a girl?" I asked calmly as possible.

"I'm a girl," she stated

"Can I give you a make-over?" I asked excitedly.

"Aren't you a guy though," she said. I suddenly remembered that I was in my disguise.

"Oh no I'm a girl," I said taking off my wig, "See, so can I please," I asked.

"Well I guess-" that's all I needed was a 'yes'.

"There she goes, off to make the world a beautiful place," my sister said sarcastically.

Within half an hour I was done, and pretty proud of myself. I let her borrow a cute sweater with a plaid shirt under it, and some cute denim cut-offs, with studs on the front pockets, just so she can feel edgy. And of course nothing compliments a laid-back outfit like a pair of Chucks. Not too much make-up, but enough to look natural, and compliments her features. And of course to finish off the outfit, a cute burgundy red beanie. I call it laid-back-chic-art-geek, with a bit of a rocker edge.

When we came back everyone stopped and stared at her, even Tamaki was speechless. _Interesting, this should be fun._

**Finally I finished, it took me 2 days for this and I honestly hope you guys like it, but what it looks like, only 1 person likes this story, so I don't know anymore, because nobody likes it so…**


	5. Chapter 4 The Reason and Savior

**Hola guys! Well as you can see I haven't given up on this story (yay), you guys have encouraged me! So thank you and for that I have rewarded you with a new chapter! ENJOY!**

**Chapter 4**

"So how was it in California?"

"Do you know any other languages?"

"Can you teach me English?"

"Why did you join the Host Club?" these girls looked at me,_ did they really expect me to answer these questions._ I assumed they did, by the way they were looking at me as if I had the answers to life's most difficult questions. _Should I tell them the truth, on how I got here? I mean they'll see how evil the Host club really is, but I seriously doubt they'll believe anything I say, because they're all too infatuated with their 'perfection', whatever I'll just lie._

"California is amazing, but none of the girls are as beautiful as here," I caused one girl to swoon, "I know Spanish, French, Dutch, and Italian," and another one down for the count, "Of course I will be honored to teach you English, princess," I kissed her hand which made her melt, like a popsicle on a hot summer day," Actually," all of the Host Club looked at me as I answered this question, "I'm very nervous around pretty girls, so Tamaki, being so kind, told me in order for me to conquer my fear that I should join the Host Club, and I guess he's right it does help," I answered smoothly, causing her to die on the spot. _Damn, I'm a natural at this; I should have been a guy._ With my sudden boost of confidence, I felt that getting out of debt would be easy; I should be out of debt within 2 months.

"May we request you again, Tyler," one of them asked.

"I would be extremely honored to be accompanied by you lovely ladies," I answered, bowing at them gracefully. By doing that, I caused some really high-pitched squeals, and I'm talking about some inhuman high pitched squealing, which was like ear-splitting, not fun.

I was extremely thankful when the club activities were over. "Oh thank God, my wrap is honestly crushing my ribs, and I swear to you my girls feel like they can't breathe, where's the changing room at?" I asked Honey-sempai sweetly.

"Mmmm," he looked soo cute thinking, I swear I could die by his cuteness, "Over there," he pointed to a room. I thanked him, and ruffled his hair and walked over to where he pointed. I knocked, making sure it was empty. Since I heard no reply, I walked in. Only to see Hikaru… shirtless! He turned, and smirked at me, considering I was standing there gawking at him, like an idiot.

"Like what you see," he said gesturing up and down his body. _Yes, but I'm not going to tell you that._

"Please I've seen better," I replied, turned on my heels, and sashayed off. _I need another changing room. I can't go to the bathrooms, because I wouldn't know which one to use._ I sighed, getting frustrated because I was still walking around dressed like a dude, and I didn't like it.

"What's wrong sis," my sister said, surprising me. If anything she would help me find a changing room.

"I can't change into my uniform," I told her.

"Why?" she questioned.

"Because Hikaru's using the dressing room, and I am not going to change with him there, and I sure as hell can't use the bathroom, because I wouldn't know which one to use," I confide to her.

"You know you could just use another room, duh, I mean this place is huge!" she exclaimed.

I felt so stupid, I might as well have dyed my hair blonde, "Oh I didn't think-"

"Because you don't think," she interrupted me.

"I wasn't finished talking, gosh, I was saying I didn't think about that," I retorted. Sometimes my sister can be so impatient.

"Yeah okay sure, anyway, I'll keep watch and you can get dress without any perverts walking in," she explained. I nodded and she led me to an empty room, "Here change in here, remember I'll be outside," she closed the door, and I started unbuttoning my shirt. I couldn't help but start thinking about how we got here in Japan. This is why I hated being alone with my own thoughts, but I couldn't be sad, I'm the more outgoing, energetic, happy twin. And I was the oldest so I had to be stronger. But for some reason, I couldn't stand it, I started crying. At first it was just one or two tears escaping, but not it was like Niagara Falls. I couldn't stand any more, I collapsed on the ground sobbing uncontrollably. _Why did they have to go? It was just one little performance. It never happened before._ I still remember it vividly, that tragic day.

**I was so nervous. **_**What if I forgot the steps, or fall off stage? **_

"**Sis, stop thinking about it, you're going to do great! And mom and dad are on their way so don't worry too much." My sister smiled at me, reassuring me that everything was going to be alight. I smiled at her, almost as if I was telling her I was fine now. That's when my name got called, **_**it's now or never Tessa.**_** The lights on the stage were off, the music started, and that's when the spotlight turned on me, **_**let's do this.**_** I started my routine, I didn't care about all those billions of people watching me, or about the judges watching my every step, all I cared about was dancing, who cares if I didn't win, I tried my best, and mom and dad would be there, and they would treat me to some AMAZING hot chocolate. When the music ended, the audience went crazy. I bowed and awaited my score. Perfect, amazing, outstanding, were what the judges told me. I thanked them and went back stage, where my sister greeted me with a hug and a squeal, "I can't believe you did that," she said referring to a move I've been practicing for months, "Now all we can do is wait and see," she said. After what seemed like an eternity, I and two other contestants were called on stage, to find out who wins the grand prize.**

"**After weeks of hard training, and practice, you three made it to the final round, and now you will find out which ONE of you is the winner of ten million dollars, and the best dancer in America." I really wished the announcer will hurry up, "And the winner is," my stomach was doing somersaults, " Tessa Blaire," I couldn't believe it, it was like a dream.**

"**Oh my god thank you! Thank you so much, I don't deserve this, I always thought Nick or Brandon were better than me, and let's face it ladies, hotter than me too, but geez, to win this, I can't even talk right now," I said and blew kisses to the audience, and walked backstage, where I was greeted with hugs, and "Congratulations", from people I didn't know. When I finally got a breath of fresh air, it was gone by my sister's death grip of a hug. **

"**Oh my god, I can't believe you won, I mean you were good, but not as great as Nick," my sister always liked Nick; she had a thing for guys with long black hair, and brown, near black eyes. **

"**To be honest, I couldn't believe it either," I humbly confessed to my twin. I thought Brandon would win. Now he was my type of guy. He was a towering 6'3, and had beautiful blonde locks, that fell to his amazing blue eyes. He was amazing when he danced.**

"**God Tessa you were amazing," Brandon said, startling me.**

"**Oh, um, gee thanks, but you and Nick were always better than me, I mean you guys did move I couldn't be able to think of," I said tucking a stray curl behind my ear.**

"**But that last move you did, you have to teach me how to do that, I mean that took my breath away," he took my breath away.**

"**Um yea-" I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around.**

"**Excuse me but, are you Tessa and Iris Blaire?" some guy asked me and I grabbed my sister.**

"**Uh, yes, why? What's this about?" eyeing the guy suspiciously. Then something in me didn't feel right. **_**Where are mom and dad at?**_

"**I'm sorry to tell you this, but your mom and dad were involved in an accident, and well…they were killed on impact," everything in me dropped," I hate to tell you this on such a wonderful occasion," he stood there awkwardly, "Oh and congrats," **

"**Congrats on what? Losing my parents," I snapped. I felt my sister shake, I knew she was crying, so I went to her, and held her. I had to protect her, I was her older sister.**

"Tessa," I felt someone shaking me, I looked up, only to see…

**I know you can hate me, for this long wait, and this cliff hanger. I'm sorry for this long wait, but I had this chapter written but it took me awhile to actually finish this story. So what do you think of their backstory? Brandon and Nick will make their appearances' in later chapters (I hope). So who do you think saw our Tessa cry, the first person to guess it right gets the next chapter dedicated to them, and maybe an OC. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **


	6. Please Try!

Author's note: **So it's been about a few days, and so far only 1 person has guessed and well I'm kind of disappointed, and I'm sorry to inform you guys, but I won't be updating until I get more reviews, and it honestly doesn't have to be right, it's just for fun, but I guess no one really wants a new chapter. Well I'll give you guys a hint, it's not Iris or any of the twins. So please just think about it. Please!**


	7. Chapter 5 The Savior and The New Arrival

**So guys the contest is over and the winner is…. Drum roll please…. SuperAnimeOtaku101! She guessed it right and so because of that this chapter is dedicated to her and you will be meeting her character shortly in this story, maybe the next chapter! And of course you will be meeting Nick and Brandon (please look back at chapter 4 if you forgot) and I feel like I rushed into their whole backstory, or is it just my imagination? Anyways enjoy la chappie! (Teehee I'm going French)**

"_Tessa", I felt someone shaking me, I looked up, only to see…_

"M-Mori-sempai", I said in disbelief. _How did he get in here?_ I thought to myself, "How did you get in here?" I asked, relieved that he was the one that found me and not my sister.

"Your sister asked me to stand guard, and I heard you whimpering so I came to check up on you, in case someone sneaked in," he explained.

"Oh, where did my sister go?" I wondered

"Apparently you guys have guests that came from America" he informed me. _Who's here?_ _They're probably important, or else my sister wouldn't have left me._ "Where are they?" I asked him.

"They're outside, and they're causing quite a commotion with the female students," he said. Now that just made me more curious. I got up, and gave Mori that I'll-explain-later-look. He nodded and opened the door, and held it open for me. I thanked him, and took a deep breathe, and walked out, only to be greeted by some strong arms embracing me in a tight hug.

"I missed you, Tessa", I know that voice. Oh how I missed that voice.

"B-Brandon," I said after I found my voice.

"Who else could it be?" he laughed. I squealed, and hugged him back.

"But how did you know we were here?" I asked.

"Please, are doubting my mad skills?" he said pretending to be offended.

"Whatever, but seriously how?" I gave him a playful nudge.

"Nick here never lost contact with your sister," he gestured to Nick, who was sitting talking to my sister.

"I didn't even notice he was here," I confessed. Nick looked up at me and Brandon, and came over.

"Well, I'm offended," he said playfully,"How can you forget about me?"

"Easy, you don't think about you," I joked.

"Tessa," I turned to see Tamaki standing, looking at me curiously, "Who are they?" he gestured to Nick and Brandon. All the Host Club was standing there, looking at me curiously. But for some strange reason, only Kyouya and Hikaru were standing there trying to stare down Brandon and Nick._ Weird._

"Whoa, Tessa what did he say," Nick and Brandon asked me. What do I look like Google Translate?

"Oh nothing," I answered them, and turned to the Host Club, "Guys this is Nick and Brandon, I know them because I was in a dancing contest with them," I answered them, hoping they wouldn't ask any more questions, but like always, I was wrong.

"You use to dance?"

"What happened?"

"Are you good?"

"Did you win?"

"OH MY GOD! SHUT UP!," I shouted, making them instantly shut up, "I don't have to tell you my life story," I started getting teary eyed, _No Tessa, bad enough Mori saw you cry, we don't need the whole Host Club seeing us cry,_ I took a deep breathe, that usually helped me calm down, "I'm sorry for yelling at you guys, it's just I don't wanna talk about it, so please don't pry," I calmly stated.

"Hey Tessa," I looked up at Brandon, "You okay?" he looked genuinely worried. I flashed him a small, apologetic smile.

"Brandon, it's me," I replied, "I'm not a pansy like you and Nick," I teased, slightly flirted.

"There's the Tessa I know," he joked, and slightly pinched my cheek, causing me to giggle.

"Hey have you talked to Nikki?" I asked. Nikki was a girl who was in the dancing competition with us, sadly she was in the semi-finale and didn't make it, but she was still a good friend, and the only girl I had.

"Kind of, she said she's coming to Japan though," he replied.

"Why?" that caught me off-guard, where would she stay? What part of Japan will she be at? Why is she coming?

"Something about some school offered her a scholarship for music, or something," he answered, "But don't ask me anything else 'cause that's all I know," he said. I needed more information.

"Speaking of coming to Japan, why are you guys here anyway," I asked, suddenly curious as to why they're here.

"Because Nick missed your sister," he joked.

"I'm serious though, why are you here," I insisted.

"See I can't tell you that," he answered.

"Well then, how long are you staying," if he won't answer the last question, then he has to answer this question.

"Tomorrow will be our last day, and we'll be leaving the morning after," he stated, "Why did you want me to stay," he teased, "Feeling homesick already?"

"Why would I miss it over there, when I feel right at home here?" I joked, but Brandon wasn't laughing or joking around with me.

"Why do you like it here, when I'm over there? Seriously Tessa, you can't still be hurt by that, I mean geez that was like five months ago" he yelled. _He cannot be serious! What the hell happened over there?_

"What if it was your parents huh? Wouldn't you still be hurt?" I asked, I could feel a lump in my throat. _I am not about to cry in front of this asshole._ Brandon grabbed my wrist, with force, and pulled me close to his face. He smelled like…like…like weed, or something.

"I don't give a damn about my parents, they could burn in hell for all I care, but that doesn't mean you have the rights to speak to me like that," he sneered, "Got it?"

"Like hell, I don't have to listen to you, let go of me, and come back when you calmed down, or when you aren't faded," I said, trying to break out of his grip, with little luck, "Seriously Brandon let go, this isn't funny anymore," I struggled to maintain pissed, and not show fear.

"Or what," he said inching his face closer toward mine, I moved back just a little, "You know, you're kind of sexy scared, but I bet you think you're the shit because you won that lame ass dancing competition," he inched closer, "What are you-", he was cut off by a fist, not just anyone's fist, but my very own sister's fist.

"You make me fucking sick, you know that, both you and Nick, so pick your ass up from the ground, and don't come back here again, fucking tweakers," she glared at Brandon and took me away from him, as he pathetically picks himself up. Hikaru was right by my side within five minutes; he looked at me, checking for bruises, or something. Making sure not to worry him, I covered my wrist, since there was a bruise forming, and I really didn't want him to worry.

"Hikaru I'm fine don't worry about me," I begged.

"He hurt you, grabbed you, and leaned way too close, all without my permission, he dies today," he said with an evil glint in his eyes, causing me to shiver. He walked over to Brandon, and towered over him.

"What the fuck do you want Jap?" Brandon spit out.

"Don't touch Tessa, don't look at her, don't talk to her, don't even think about her, and I want you, and your friend over there, gone and don't step foot here again, or you truly will die," Hikaru said in semi-perfect English. _When did he learn English?_

"We make sure all our host know English, in order to speak to our foreign customers," Kyouya appeared out of nowhere, so I jumped.

"Oh that makes sense," I said dumbly.

Brandon and Nick walked out, pissed, they turned back and sneered at the Host Club and my sister and I. _Assholes_, I hoped they tripped and feel down the stairs, broke their necks and died. I'm mean I know but they deserve it. _God I use to like that jerk, am I'm fucking mental or something?_ I thought to myself. Or so I thought.

"You have bad taste in guys, I'll admit that, but you're not stupid, you're smarter than you look, and you're funny, and pre-, never mind," Hikaru blushed a little, _was he about to call me pretty?_ Something in me smiled a little bit.

"Thanks Hikaru, you're a good friend," I smiled at him. He was full on red at this point, mumbled a "thanks" and something else I couldn't quite catch.

.

.

.

.

School dragged on and on and on, and then I realized, I barely had 4 periods left. _Can this day get any worse? _And apparently it can, because I had 2 pop quizzes, ran 2 laps, and I was swamped with homework the size of Mount Everest. _One period left Tessa, hang in there we can do this_. And to my relief the teacher was just blabbering away about how corrupt our youth is, and how we're too busy on the 'inter-web', her words not mine, and how we rely on technology, and blah blah blah. I started daydreaming and doodling on my notebook.

"Tessa," my head whipped up at the sound of my name, when I realized it was Karou.

I smiled, "Hey what's up?" I asked.

"Do you know what tomorrow is?" he asked, what a strange question to ask.

"Uh yeah, tomorrow's Friday, why?" I answered.

"No I meant the date, what's the date tomorrow?" he laughed.

"Oh, er, it's the 9th tomorrow," I replied.

He smiled, "Thanks".

"You're welcome, but why do you want to know the date tomorrow?" I asked.

He put his finger to his lips, the international sign of 'shh it's a secret'. So I shouldn't try to pry if he won't tell me, I'll just wait till tomorrow.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sister," there was no way I was going to wake up and get out of my warm blankets, nope not happening, "Ugh again really you're going to be like this," I snuggled, and went under my blankets, responding to her, _yes I'm going to be like this, you shouldn't be disrupting my sleep._ Instantly my blankets disappeared, and the cold air hit me like a bitch.

"Wake up, get dressed, and go eat breakfast," she ordered. My stomach growled at the mention of food, _I guess I have no choice huh?_ I grabbed my uniform, stared at it with utter disgust, and walked over to my drawers, and grabbed my under garments, and walked over to the bathroom. I turned on the shower and pried my pajamas off and stepped into the nice warm shower.

When I finished, the cold air hit me, and I quickly woke up, considering the warm water made me sleepy. I quickly grabbed my clothes and quickly got changed. When I finished, I got all ready and cute, the Host Club wasn't going to be opened today so I figured I might as well look cute for a guy, considering the last time I did that the guy ended up being a druggie. I sighed, at the memory, and then I realized that Mori still needed to know why I was crying. I sighed and then I did my make-up, just enough to look natural. Since my hair was still wet, I decided to let my curls roam free.

_Pound pound pound_ "Oi, there are other people who live here too, and need to use the bathroom, so hurry up," our landlord's son yelled through the door. His name is Mitsuki Douai, he's about 17 years old. He's a really sweet guy, and he's just a little bit flirty but he's no harm. He's a good 177cm, he has black hair, that slightly waves, and it reaches the top of his eyes, which are a brown black. He's good-looking, yes, but he's like a brother to me. Though he has tried to get at me a few times, and his friends have tried too, but they're like my brothers. So I don't try with them.

I walked out of the bathroom, and Mitsuki stood there gawking at me. _Do I have any eye booger, or something?_

"What are you looking at?" I snapped, _ugh I'm hungry_.

"Nothing, it's just that you look good, oh and Aso wants to go on a date with you," he said quickly, that I almost didn't hear him, "Before you say no, just think about it, he really like you, and he hates being in the 'friend zone' with you," he explained. I knew Aso liked me, but I couldn't return his feelings, and I liked him as a friend, though he did kiss me once, but that's another story. I mean the guy wasn't ugly; in fact he was far from it, actually. He was taller than me by several inches, and he had the nicest body ever. He was the only one who knew I danced in the past, and the only one who actually knows my history. I trusted him, and I practiced dancing with him, and he was a pretty good dancer too, I'll admit that. But I want to stay friends, and not make it awkward.

I sighed, "I'll think about it," I lied, but knowing Mitsuki, if I didn't I would never hear the last of it.

"Okay, thanks," he smiled in relief. _One date couldn't possibly hurt, could it?_

I walked downstairs and into the kitchen, only to see Aso, sitting their eating breakfast. _Fuck what do I say? No? Yes? Maybe?_ He looked up, and nearly choked on his food.

"Good morning Aso," I politely smiled, as I headed towards the cupboards, and grabbed a mug. I headed towards the coffee pot, when he finally stopped coughing.

"Good morning Tessa," he managed to say, "So…heard anything interesting lately?" he said.

"Um….oh yeah," he looked at me full of anticipation, "California's expecting their worst storm ever," his face fell in disappointment. My sister walked into the kitchen.

"Hurry up, they're here," she said impatiently.

"Oh okay," I said relieved, "Well, I'll see you Aso," I smiled.

"Yeah okay…" he looked all sad, "Later".

I walked outside of the kitchen with my sister. She waited until we were towards the door to ask questions.

"So what was up with Aso," she asked, "Why did he look all sad," she knew I had something to do with it.

"Huh?" she wasn't buying my whole play dumb act, "Mitsuki said Aso wanted to go on one date with me, and then Aso said if I heard anything interesting, as if he couldn't be more obvious, so I just made up some story about California's weather," I explained.

"Is he still trying to get at you?" she asked, "I thought the kiss was enough, but apparently it just made him want you more," she said.

"I don't know, because I feel pretty bad, so maybe one date won't kill me," I mumbled the last part, hoping she wouldn't hear. But I was wrong.

"That won't make things better, it'll just give him false hope," she explained.

"I don't know anymore, I just want to get this day over with already," I sighed. _Let's see what this day will bring._

**So I decided to end it here, and I know I'm really sorry for the long anticipated wait, but I hope the length made up for it. It was 7 pages on Microsoft word. And again congrats to SuperAnimeOtaku101 for winning the contest! But that's not the last contest. Who knows, it could be the next chapter. Anyways…RRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WW! in case I didn't stress it enough.**


End file.
